


Hello Kitten

by HerbertBest



Series: Drawn Together [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Humor, Multi, Scotland, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: While Dan's in Scotland Suzy and Arin show him some love via clever doodling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small part of my Drawn Together-verse.

Scotland is beautiful. 

Dan thinks it’s a really obvious statement, but that doesn’t mean it’s untrue. The fallish gloom settles down over the rock-and-scrub landscape, scenting the world with peat moss fires and fresh leaves. Here as in Portland, as in Maine, as in London, the world is settling in for the late autumn, and everything is on fire with reds and golds. There’s magic here and everywhere, putting fairy lights in his hair and making the world feel brand new.

He glances down at his arm and sees a tiny Hello Kitty face, drawn on the pad of his thumb with a golden Sharpie. He knows right away it’s Arin saying hi, the swoops and curves of his style so familiar to him that they’ve passed endearing. Soon Suzy’s added to the drawing, tipping the cat’s whiskers with hearts. The cat grew more and more elaborately ornate until Dan’s palm turns into a golden blob of conflicting ideas. He grabbed a pen and scribbled back

_Guys, please stop fighting on my hand_

The hearts and flowers that bloom all over the back of it are a waterfall of cascading blossoms, 

He sends back a smile, and then rubs it clean.


End file.
